Returning in Remnant
by Redlikeroses7
Summary: After jumping to what should've been his death, Subaru is transported to the World of Remnant. Here, he is thrown into a war he never wanted to be a part of, but must be if he wants to protect those he had grown to care about. All the while, a greater evil waits and grows stronger each and every day plotting to take what's his. Rating subject to change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

His world went black just before he hit the sharp rocks.

Subaru was suddenly enveloped in darkness as his eyes met the very tip of rock that rushed towards him to impale his head. He could tell hi didn't die because he just felt it. There was no pain, no sudden impact, no blood. Just a sudden change in environment.

The rushing wind that swirled around him stopped as well, leaving him in complete silence. It was different, it wasn't like what he had felt with the Witch. This felt less….comforting. It was like his body was being pulled in some sort of fashion that didn't hurt, but also didn't feel pleasant.

Subaru's eyes were open the entire time, seeing nothing but the dark abyss. Then, as if being torn in half, a bright light ripped across Subaru's eyesights and quickly grew in size until it overcame the darkness and washed him in white.

The sudden savior made Subaru close his eyes due to the intense brightness. Slowly, the light faded and Subaru opened his eyes again. All he saw in front of himself was two women. They stood separate from each other, both standing still him.

The scene was absurd. One woman had white skin with black veins spreading from the sides of her face and down her arms. And her scleras were completely black with red irises.

The other woman seemed normal. With amber eyes and hair that fell over one side of her face, she looked beautiful. The woman smirked and approached Subaru, the clacking of her heels hitting the stone floor.

 _What the hell happened?_

Subaru restrained against nothing as he floated in the air. He struggled to get to the floor so he could figure out where he was, but that ended when the woman touched his shoulder. Slowly, he lowered to the floor until he was finally on his feet.

The woman made Subaru look at her by pulling his chin towards her. She studied his face and said seductively, "Hm, I thought he'd be more handsome."

Subaru flinched from such an insult, "Okay, yeah. Wow that really hurt. You should really consider my feelings first before saying crap like that, lady."

 _And maybe fix that voice. You sound like you're trying really hard to sound sexy._

The other woman approached, "He is not here for looks, Cinder. He is here for something _much_ greater."

Suddenly, the familiar feeling came back to him. The cold grasp of the Witch enveloped his heart and made him drop to his knees clutching his chest.

 _Shit! This one really hurts!_

"Ahh!" Growling in pain, a bead of sweat rolled down Subaru's forehead as the Witch squeezed harder and harder.

 _Is this it? Is this how I die?_

Cinder stepped back in shock. She furrowed her eyebrows, "W-What's happening?"

The other woman put her hands behind her back, "Perhaps his power is too strong for him in this world. He may just be going through pain from an overabundance of darkness.

Cinder reached forward to pick up Subaru and take him to a housing room, but the second she touched his shoulder she flew back.

She screamed in pain and agony as she covered her left eye. An excessive amount of blood was pouring from her injuries.

Subaru looked through his squinted eyelids and saw all the blood and heard all the screaming. Cinder stumbled but stayed on her feet. She used her hand that wasn't covering her eye to launch a blast of fire at Subaru.

"Stupid girl!" The woman glided over to Subaru and waved her arm, dispelling the fire. A menacing look in her eyes flashed as she shot forward and slapped Cinder across the face.

Cinder fell to the floor and felt the blood rush down her face. She immediately wobbled to her feet and staggered away from the woman. She stared at the woman with fear and slight hatred.

Putting her hands behind her back, the woman studied Cinder with disappointment, "You may have taken half of the Fall Maiden but you are still just another piece of my puzzle!"

The woman sighed and closed her eyes, "Seek out your sheep. They'll be able to heal you quick enough."

Winching in pain, Cinder backed out of the room with some drag in her steps, "Y-Yes, Salem."

"I will make sure our guest is welcomed properly without you trying to kill him."

Salem turned around. She looked left and right. No windows, no other doors, no secret exits. Yet, Subaru was gone. A new found rage boiled up Salem's throat.

Cinder could hear the scream as Emerald quickly applied pressure onto her eye.

* * *

Subaru woke up with a start. He shot up and clutched his chest that still hurt from the beating the Witch gave it.

It took him a while to remember what had just happened, and instead he looked up. He expected to see a cliffside and Ram at the top looking down at him with a murderous face. However, the tall trunks of trees and their branches decorated with leaves took up most of what he saw.

Strong rays of sunlight shot through the leaves and made pinpoints all over the forest floor around Subaru. He brushed the grass with his hands and felt the blades slide across his open palm.

He remembered running from Ram. He remembered saying that he was going to save them. He remembered jumping off the cliff. He remembered falling to his death. Then…. he remembered-

 _Cinder? That was her name right?_

Subaru remembered Cinder touching him when the Witch hurt him.

 _It was like the Witch reached out and attacked her._

Subaru witnessed as Cinder retreated from him with ear splitting screams of pain. A small spray of her blood had fallen on his hand. Subaru raised said hand and saw the red tint on it, blood. Whatever had happened, it meant the Witch was real. Forget his visions and his skeptical dreams, this was real. The Witch had physically reached out and attacked that woman with the possible intent to kill.

He hoped she didn't die. The last thing he remembered was fainting when the pain grew too intense for him. At the time, Salem had slapped Cinder.

 _She must've been a real bitch to do that._

Subaru sat and stared at his surroundings for a few minutes before finally getting to his feet.

"Well, it's not like anything's happening right now. Might as well figure out where I am."

A tiny breeze flowed by him and brushed against his feet. "Damn, that's cold."

Looking down, Subaru realized he was still in his bathrobe.

"Well this is just perfect. I'll probably wander into town and then the children will probably harass me. Little brats."

Subaru tightened the strap around him and set off in a random direction.

The Witch must've moved him to a different location for some reason. It had to be. He felt her hand right before he came here, and he still had scrapes on his hands from when he fell a few times running from Ram.

"It's safe to say I haven't died yet." Subaru shook his head with a smirk that help no happiness, "Look at me. Already anticipating death as if it's a normal thing. I think I'm already losing it."

A large bush in front of Subaru violently rustled, suggesting for him to stop walking. He studied the bush carefully, trying to decide if he should run or stay. However, the beast inside didn't give Subaru that much time to think.

A beowolf emerged from the bush and sniffed the air. The thing was similar to what a werewolf was typically described as. It stood on it's hind legs and had actual fingers with claws specked with blood. Standing twice as tall as Subaru, it looked down at him. Bones sprouted from the monster's joints and back, and it even had a helmet that must've been its bone as well.

Subaru stared at the beowolf with fear, of course. When the beast caught sight of Subaru it bared its fangs and started looking hungry. Having spoken too soon, Subaru tried to come up with a plan.

 _If I had know this thing was walking around I'd have kept more quiet._

From behind the singular beowolf, three more came out and looked at him with hunger. Slowly, Subaru started backing up. He held his hands up as if to tell the hungry beasts to stop.

 _This worlds pretty fucked yo to have these things just wandering around._

"E-Easy there guys. You don't want to eat me. I'm too skinny. Not much meat." Subaru tried to sound confident, but the growls from the beowolves was starting to get louder.

Not much time was left. Thinking, Subaru tried to remember what it was people did when being attacked by wild beasts. But what was it? He knows for a bear you're supposed to raise your hands above yourself and appear big. Can that apply to wolves?

 _Does it matter?_

The murderous looks of hunger cut right through him.

 _Don't be afraid….. Dogs can smell fear, right? Maybe? I never really looked into that sorta thing._

The beast in the front of the pack took a single step forward, but Subaru it felt like a leap. Before he thought of anything else he threw his hands up in the air and roared as loud as he could to possible scare the already huge wolves away.

"RRRRRAAAAHHHH!"

He started jumping on his toes in an effort to seem more aggressive, but then he looked even more silly. The only response he got from his guests were a few shared glances.

"RRRR-RAHHHHH?!"

The beast on the right huffed heavily before tearing back and then letting out a roar three times as loud and ten times as menacing as Subaru's pathetic excuse for a monstrous roar.

 _Well, guess it's time for plan B. However, I have no plan B. Time to improvise._

Subaru started walking backwards faster now that his hungry audience was further starting to advance on him.

Subaru held his hands together as he shuffled backwards, saying apologetically, "It was a nice chat, but I really gotta go."

It seemed the Beowolves knew just how helpless Subaru was and took their time advancing on him. Relishing the delicious scent of fear that radiated from his entire body.

* * *

"Ozpin, someone else has appeared on our radar."

Glynda Goodwitch adjusted her glasses and pulled up a screen that showed Subaru walking through the forest.

Ozpin already had his own Scroll out with the video feed of Subaru, "Yes, Glynda, I'm very aware of this."

"And you're okay with this!?" Glynda shut her tablet and stood firm in front of Ozpin. "He will die out there!"

The footage on Ozpin's tablet changed to one of Ruby and Weiss. "Then this'll be a perfect opportunity for Miss Rose to prove herself."

Agitated, Glynda looked over Ozpin's shoulder to see the two girls headed Subaru's way. "You better hope they know what they're doing."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Please, Glynda. We've both seen her in combat. I'm pretty sure she's capable of lending a helping hand."

Glynda fumed, "His death will be on you."

"I will take full responsibility. But we both know that won't be necessary."

* * *

"RRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

The Beowolves stepped closer, baring their fangs and snarling. Now Subaru was terrified. All he could think about was dying by being torn apart by these savage looking dogs. At least when Elsa killed him he bled out quick. And when Rem was torturing him Ram had ended his life quickly. This time, these dogs would probably bite him and tear him to pieces slowly, consuming his flesh bit by bit.

One of the Beowolves lunged onto Subaru and pinned him to the floor. He could look straight down the beast's mouth and see his sharp teeth come closer.

The wolf opened its mouth full of fangs and intended on ripping open Subaru's throat. However, it stopped.

A puddle of black liquid had formed between the three Beowolves and the one on Subaru.

A large, hairy, clawed arm shot out of the puddle. Specks of the black liquid flew in the air as a second arm shot out too, and planted themselves on each side of the puddle.

The Beowolf on Subaru crawled off and turned around to meet the newcomer.

* * *

Ruby followed closely behind Weiss. She hummed happily now that she found a capable and beautiful partner. Ahead of her, Weiss stopped in her tracks. Ruby didn't expect this and ended up skipping straight into Weiss.

Ruby fell back with a, "Oof!"

Weiss stumbled forward and turned around to glare at Ruby, "Watch it."

"Well why'd you stop?" Ruby got up and rubbed the dirt from her skirt.

Sighing, Weiss stared up at the sky. "I heard something."

"Yeah well, I hear things too."

Annoyance was laced in Weiss's voice, "No, you dolt, I heard somebody! It sounded like they were in trouble."

At once, Ruby took out Crescent Rose and turned it into its sniper form. "Trouble? Then we have to help. It might be another student."

"RAAAHHHH!"

Both of them heard it.

Weiss pulled out her rapier, "Ruby."

"I heard it." Ruby disappeared into a cloud of rose petals and dashed towards an area of the forest where birds flew off.

Weiss stood alone, fuming. "Grrrrrr. Yeah, just leave me here why don't you?" She ran and followed the trailer is disintegrated petals.

It didn't take long for Weiss to catch up to Ruby. They weren't very far off from where the voice had come from anyways. She noticed Ruby was hiding by behind a tree and approached her. "Ruby, what are yo-?"

"Shhhh!" Ruby covered Weiss's mouth with her hand and pointed to a clearing. Weiss saw the look of deep interest in her eyes and stayed silent.

In the clearing was Subaru and the four beowolves. She noticed Subaru was on the floor and a Beowolf near him, but she realized they weren't attacking him. For some reason their attention was on something else.

Gasping, Weiss witnessed the two large arms protrude from the black puddle in the floor.

* * *

Subaru scooted away from the Beowolf and watched as a large figure continued to lift itself from the muck. A large mass covered in the liquid crawled out and stood on all fours. At the head, two red lights shined through the mud-like substance. The figure growled and shook its whole body, sending muck everywhere. A Beowolf stood in its place. On each side of the wolf was a patch of white fur.

 _There's five of them now! Crap!_ _M-Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe they'll kill me quicker._

More dark thoughts like these ran through his head as the original beowolves studied the new one with interest.

Suddenly, the newcomer lunged at the Beowolf in front of Subaru and bit down on its neck. The Beowolf fell to the ground and tried to claw at his attacker, but its neck was snapped when the monster gave a sudden hard tug. The Beowolf's body went limp and melted into a puddle of shadows that sunk into the ground.

The Beowolf looked at Subaru and it's eyes flashed white momentarily before returning to their original red state. A force slammed into the side of the wolf and sent it flying over Subaru.

Subaru watched the black creature fly over head and slam into a tree. The Beowolf that had had slammed into him swiped at Subaru and sent him flying as well. He slammed into the same tree as the other Beowolf and fell onto its body.

Looking down at his chest, Subaru expected to see organs and entrails spilling onto the floor. The blow to him by the sharp claws had been so strong he was surprised he wasn't cut in half. However, no such cut or gouge was made into his body. Instead, three red, glowing lines were illuminated through the rips in his robe. The lines were connected with a flattened sheet of glowing light that seemed to cover his skin. Quickly, it disappeared.

 _What was that? I-I'm not hurt?_

The furry creature below Subaru stirred and got to its feet. The Beowolf regarded Subaru with white eyes again before turning its attention to the remaining beowolves. The white-eyed Beowolf roared, edging on his opponents.

 _He's protecting me?_

Two of the Beowolves charged their aggressor at the same time. The white-eyed Beowolf lunged at one of them and bit down on its shoulder, making it whimper. The other Beowolf swiped, but the white-eyed dodged the attack and returned with its own swipe that amputated an arm.

The Beowolf looked down at his severed arm for a moment and died the next second when the white-eye stabbed its arm through his chest. The wolf melted.

The remaining Beowolves knew they had been defeated and decided to retreat, running back into the woods.

The white-eyed Beowolf perked it ears up as it watched his kind run in a hurry. It suddenly heard a snapping twin ad shot it's attention to Subaru, making the boy flinch. The Beowolf let down it's defensive stance and started walking towards Subaru.

Subaru got to him feet quickly and ever so slowly started taking small steps back. He bent down and picked up a lone rock and tentatively asked the advancing creature, "Y-You're not gonna hurt me are you?"

The Beowolf stopped walking and tilted its head curiously.

"You're…..friendly?"

Still, the creature had no answer, not understanding the words that come out of his mouth.

Nervously, Subaru started to inch his way back towards the Beowolf. He noticed the creature's ears stand straight up again.

A small bluish tint started filling in the Beowolf's eyes. It then bent down to Subaru's height and yawned, showing its mouth full of sharp fangs that could've easily ripped through him multiple times.

Subaru held out his hand towards the beast and came closer. The beast watched Subaru intently. When he was a mere foot away the Beowolf closed the distance between them and rubbed its armored head into Subaru's hand.

"Wow," was all Subaru could say as he glided his hand around the Beowolf's warm mask and behind its ears.

The beautiful creature let out a content sigh of relief.

"Awww. You like it when I scratch your ears?"

He was just about to move his hand to its ears again but then Weiss yelled at him from across the clearing, "Stop! Step away from that creature of Grimm!"

The Beowolf's ears immediately pricked. It turned quickly and caught sight of Weiss and Ruby, each standing ready with their weapons ready.

Subaru feared these people were going to hurt his new friend.

* * *

Ozpin started with utter amazement and slight fear at the video feed of Subaru petting the Beowolf. He shut the tablet and took his glasses off to clean them.

"Professor Goodwitch."

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I think we may have Chaos on our hands."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to ThatGreenDooredBookshop for being my Beta Reader!**

 **I'm glad you guys/gals like the story so far! Here's chapter two for ya'.**

Ruby opened up her scythe and dug the blade into the ground, aiming her sights at the Grimm.

Panicked, Subaru stood frozen as the two Huntresses and his beowolf friend looked about ready to engage in combat. Depending on what the white haired girl said, Subaru took in the fact that his friend was something called a Grimm, and he was apparently dangerous. He'd seen that first hand so he wasn't sure what to think.

What also struck him was the fact that the one of the two girls had a big ass weapon. It had only been a moment ago that that scythe used to be smaller. He could also see the obvious gun barrel at the end of the staff.

 _So it's a gun. I didn't know Lugnica had guns…_

Before he could take in and justify their choice of combat uniforms, Weiss spun the dial on her rapier and dashed forwards. A small flame erupted along the length of the blade, spreading further until the tire length was glowing red. Subaru's friend growled, its eyes turning white, and ran at Weiss, But Subaru knew in the split second he would die.

With the thought of losing the beowolf that saved him, Subaru could do nothing but watch as their collision course came closer. He reached forward and yelled at the top of his lungs, "NO!"

Just as he said that, a strong chilling sensation rose up in his body. He felt the good bumps on his arms rise as the feeling quickly moved down them and to his hand. Just as the sensation reached his hand a translucent black sheet, like a shield, expelled from his hand and quickly surrounded him. At the same time, the force pushed out and spread out to take up the whole area. The black force knocked Weiss away and threw Ruby off her feet. The wave dispersed.

The beowolf was left unaffected by the sudden force and perked up its ears when Weiss was suddenly thrown to the side. It noticed her weapon was off to the side and out of her reach.

Weiss groaned and rubbed her head, which hit a tree. A sudden growling noise caught her attention. Looking up, she found the beowolf pounce and pin her to the floor.

Again, Subaru screamed to prevent his friend from going for the kill, "STOP!"

The beowolf's ears flattened and its eyes returned to their blue state. It relaxed it's tense body and walked backwards off Weiss.

Meanwhile, Ruby had just gotten up and rushed to Weiss's side right as the beowolf walked off to return to Subaru.

Ruby knelt next to Weiss and helped her to her feet. "Weiss, are you alright?"

Grumbling, Weiss rubbed her head and turned to Ruby, embarrassed and shaken up, "Of course I'm alright, you dolt!"

Ruby gripped Crescent Rose and shrunk under Weiss's scream.

Subaru had dropped to one knee, suddenly feeling more tired than before. He looked at his hand with utter shock, "W-Was that me?" Still in disbelief, Subaru wondered just how much power he expelled to throw off the girl like that. "Ha! So much for being a debuff class."

His friend got on all fours and gently nudged him with his head. Subaru took this as an invitation and wrapped an arm around his neck. The beowolf lifted Subaru to his feet and kept him there.

Subaru planted his feet down and took his arm back then rubbed his friend's plated face, "Thanks, buddy."

When Ruby and Weiss walked out from the trees the beowolf got on his hind legs and growled, baring his fangs. Subaru stuck his arm out across the beowolf, stopping him from advancing. To Subaru's surprise, this previously wild animal listened. It made him wonder why he had such control on him.

What made Subaru so special? What made this creature so special? All but one beowolf tried to kill him. This one came in just to save him?

Weiss stuck her blade out towards Subaru, yelling with fury in her eyes, "And just what on earth was that?!"

Clueless as her, Subaru rose his arms up defensively, "Hey, lady, I know just as much as you do."

Stomping her foot, Weiss pointed towards Ruby, "Well, my dolt told me you summoned that horrid beast!" From behind Weiss, Ruby smiled with a face that asked, _her dolt?_

The beowolf growled again at Weiss's sudden outburst. Subaru immediately caught up on that and started smoothing its fur with his hand as if it were his own pet.

"Hey, come one, you're upsetting him."

The beowolf's eyes went red and stared down at him. Again, Subaru caught on.

"Oh….you're a girl, huh?"

 _Her_ eyes went blue again, their previous hostility now gone.

 _So she can understand some stuff I say._

Subaru replied back to Weiss with his previous statement but more confident, "You're upsetting her."

Weiss stared daggers at Subaru and pointed her rapier towards the beowolf. She spoke with hatred in her voice, "I don't care. Besides, Grimm have no souls, they are but the creation of evil itself."

"Okay okay," Subaru stepped infront of the beowolf to get in Weiss's way. He spoke uncertainly since he wasn't too familiar with this world. But nonetheless, he tried his best, "Now, I have no idea what a Grimm is, but as you can see…" he began rubbing the beowolf's belly, "...no danger here. You make it sound like all Grimm are bad, but she hasn't done anything wrong."

Ruby held up a hand, "Can I say-."

Weiss shot a glance towards her, "Quiet, Ruby!"

Ruby squeaked, "Okay."

"Weiss returned her glare towards Subaru, intending to finish this, "Give me one good reason not to kill it."

Holding a finger up, Subaru started his counter for his beowolf girlfriend, "Well for starters, _she_ saved my life." He held up a second finger, "Second, she got rid of those other guys, so that's a plus, right?" He held up a third finger, "And last but not least, she saved you two beautiful pieces of work." His face went smug as he looked at the girls with interest.

Weiss blushed lightly while Ruby giggled nervously.

Steam practically coming from her ears, Weiss spat, "And just what's that supposed to mean?!"

Laughing nervously, Subaru's awkward bravado began to show, "Haha. I'm starting to hear you out now; no angering girls with weapons in hand." He leaned forward and acted as if he was sharing a secret, "Kinda sucks that I've done that before already."

Weiss stuck the tip of her rapier into the dirt, a frown on her face, "What's your business here? This is a restricted area that's only used by Beacon Academy. I don't know what you did, but I refuse to let you interfere with me becoming team leader."

"Oh, maybe he's an extra student, Weiss! Professor Ozpin might've added him in after we took off."

Ruby smiled at her idea of Subaru's sudden appearance. Weiss, however, did not.

"As if! I've never heard of something like that before! Besides, that means there would be an odd number of students on this mission. And do you know what _that_ means, Ruby?" Weiss stepped close to Ruby and got in her face, but not in a hostile way.

Confused, Red glanced left and right before answering uncertainly, "Ummm uhhh mmmm… Someone won't be able to sleep in a bunk bed?"

Weiss's mouth hung a gap for a second before she collected herself and shook the surprise from her head. The steam started pouring from her ears again as she shook her arms wildly, "No, you dolt! It means someone either won't be put on a team or a team will have five students in it!"

Ruby shrugged with a lopsided smile, "Ummm… I guess so."

A befuddled look crossed Weiss's face, "You _guess_ so?"

Subaru took into account just how red Weiss's face could get, and compared it to a tomato.

"THAT'S IT!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and dragged her over to Subaru, shoving her into his arms.

"There, she's your problem now!" Weiss brushed her skirt before moving away from the two. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a partner to find."

Subaru flashed Ruby a winning smile. However, he had no clue on what the fuck to do. A slight chill ran down Ruby's back. She tore herself from Subaru's arm to chase after Weiss and hold onto one of her legs.

"Weeeeiiiiiss! Don't leave me!"

Weiss stumbled and almost fell to the ground. Ruby continued to grasp at her leg and refused to let go, her face scrunched up into a pout.

Groaning in frustration, Weiss tried shaking of Ruby, "Ruby, get off me!"

In response, Ruby held on tighter, "No, we're partners! We made eye contact first!"

"Oh my god!"

Subaru watched, torn between being happy for the two or sad for Weiss for having to go through this. He turned to say something to his beowolf friend, but he found that she was gone.

He looked in every direction before coming to the fact that she must've ran off.

 _Awwwwww. I didn't even get to give her a name._

Thinking back on what Weiss said, Subaru remembered her mentioning Beacon Academy.

 _Whatever that is._

So it was a school, he could only guess, and now he was at their orientation or something. And this orientation somehow decided partners and assigned them into teams.

Throwing this aside, Subaru decided it was best to follow Weiss and Ruby since they seemed to know what they were doing. Also, he didn't want to be left alone again because last time he was he almost got his head bitten off.

"Hey, wait up!"

By that time, Weiss had already submitted to Ruby's whining and continued to call herself her teammate.

Weiss looked up at the voice and frowned, "Oh great, he comes that creep again."

Shaking his head sadly, Subaru came to a stop next to Ruby. He snapped a finger, pointed to himself, and claimed confidently, "That hurt, but I've been called worse so I'll let this one slide."

"You can't be serious." Weiss face palmed, unsure on whether or not she could handle two dolts. "Where's your friend?

Subaru shrugged, clearly unsure, "I don't know, she just disappeared when I wasn't looking. I didn't even hear her go."

Weiss rolls her eyes, "Whatever, just don't get in my way and don't wander off." She began to stomp away.

Subaru looked down at Ruby, "Is she always like this? This…"

He wanted to say 'bitchy', but Ruby helped him finish the question.

"Difficult?"

"Yeah, sure." Subaru found it strange in how Ruby could've possibly said that with a smile.

Ruby nodded, "All the time."

"Oh, great." Subaru smile sympathetically, already feeling sorry for both Weiss and Ruby. "I'm Subaru Natsuki by the way."

Ruby smiled and started following Weiss, who was starting to disappear among the trees, "I'm Ruby Rose."

 _Wow, she literally red everything. Red clothing and red name._

[LB]

"Hey, princess, we've been walking for thirty minutes, are we almost there?" Subaru was looking up at the sky with boredom. Despite being in a fantasy world, it sure was slow moving.

 _Kinda wish more monsters would appear._

Weiss turned around suddenly and held her rapier up to Subaru's neck. Her eyes lit up with pent up anger, "My name is _not_ princess."

Nonchalantly, Subaru used a finger to move the point of the rapier away from himself. "Geez, fine. Then enlighten me on what your name is, sour puss."

Weiss stood properly and let her hair fall over her left shoulder. Then, she spoke to Subaru as if he were a child that had caused mischief, "Not that someone like _you_ would know, but I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Subaru leaned to Ruby and whispered loudly, "Yeah, so is she like a big deal or not?" Ruby giggled while Weiss restrained herself.

Changing the subject, Subaru asked Weiss, "So what _is_ Beacon Academy? Is like a normal school or is it a school for like fighters or something?"

Weiss scoffed, "You really _are_ an idiot. Beacon Academy is one of Remnants most prestigious schools for future Hunters and Huntresses."

Subaru nodded with his hand cupping his chin, "Alright, I get it now. So this school trains you guys to kill the Grimm or something? So you're like 'Huntresses' who hunt the monsters and keep people safe?"

One of Weiss's eyes twitched.

Ruby was also looking uncertainly at Subaru since it seemed he knew absolutely nothing about anything. "Yeah."

Subaru struck a flashy pose and pointed to himself, "Well, count _me_ in! I shall slay each and every Grimm with my bare hands! And once I'm done I'll gladly take in your praise!"

Weiss had now given up on this, turning to walk away before she killed anyone. Ruby followed closely behind.

Subaru noticed them leave and rushed to meet them before the Grimm got to him, "Gahhh! Don't leave me!"

[LB]

Breaking the forest, Subaru was happy to finally see the sun. The weather was perfect; not too hot and with very little clouds in the sky.

It was long ago that Subaru found out that he was in a different world. It all started with Ruby's weapon. Something as complicated and structured as that was way too advanced for something in Lugnica. Plus, both Weiss and Ruby gave him weird looks when he asked where Roswaal was. He passed it off as a mistake, stating he meant to say Beacon and that Roswaal was his uncle of sorts.

All this annoyed him.

 _If I get transported again I think I'm going to lose my mind._

Clearly, one shouldn't even be able to cross worlds, much less do it twice within the same month.

Ruby pointed excitedly at the ruins that laid in the clearing ahead, "Look, the relics!" She dashed ahead in a flurry of rose petal.

Weiss and Subaru followed at their own pace, looking anywhere but at each other.

Upon arrival, it was discovered that Yang and Blake were already there.

"You made it, sis!" Yang wrapped Ruby in a bone crushing hug then set her back down on the floor. Ruby whimpered in pain.

Yang turned to Subaru, "Who's this guy? And why is he in his pajamas?"

Unsure, Ruby just shrugged, "We don't know where he came from, really. He just kinda showed up."

Behind Ruby, Subaru waved with a quick, "Hi."

Weiss crossed her arms, "And he's rather rude if I do say so myself."

Yang ignored Weiss and pointed a thumb to herself, "Well, nice to meet you! I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. And this is Blake, my teammate."

Blake said her own quick hello with a bored look. She obviously wasn't having such a great time as of now. The highlight was when she and Yang picked the White Knight relic piece.

Suddenly, a roar cut the air and washed over them. Perhaps an opponent to test their skills?

A large bear-like Grimm bursted from trees and lumbered along, an Ursa Major. However, it quickly fell flat on its belly with one final roar before going still. A girl rolled from its back and poked the Ursa worryingly.

"Aww, it's broken."

Another person walked around the side of the Grimm, seemingly exhausted. "Nora, please never do that again."

By that time, Nora had already disappeared and reappeared next to the relics and chosen a rook, claiming she was the queen of the castle.

Somewhere near the Ursa, Ren needed assistance, "Nora!"

"Coming, Ren!" Again, she dashed away.

Subaru sighed in relief. He really didn't want anything bad to come out of those woods and attack him.

Low and behold, fate decided to screw him over. Pyrrha ran out of the wood from the east. Just behind her, the trees were ripped apart from an insanely large scorpion with a thick exoskeleton, a Deathstalker. The sight was truly breathtaking. Such a large land beast would never have existed on Earth.

In accordance to Subaru, his breath was taken away, by fear. It was unlike anything he'd ever witnessed or seen. It was so big and menacing he almost ran away hadn't it been for another guy who fell from the sky from seemingly nowhere.

Jaune fell among the trees, slowing down with each branch he hit in the way down until he fell safely to the floor. "Ow ow ow ow ouch ah oh ohohoho!"

Getting to his feet, Jaune looked up, "Huh, that wasn't so bad." After shaking off any pine needles, he ran to the ruins and met up with the others.

Currently, Pyrrha was still dodging the Deathstalker's attacks, unable to find any way to kill it. The Grimm ended up swiping it's claw too quickly and struck Pyrrha across the back, sending her to fall face flat in front of the group.

A sense of dread fell upon Subaru. Unbeknownst to him, it was the very thing that attracted Grimm.

A singular howl echoed through the trees.

A large beowolf crawled from between the trunks, an Alpha. From the crawl, it began to stand on its hind legs staring at the group that wasn't too far away. The beast tensed its huge muscles and let out a loud roar that echoed over four times.

Dozens upon dozens of beowolves trickled out of the forest, their eyes all shining red with hunger.

Again, the sight struck fear into Subaru. There were so many. Too many. There was only a few of them and maybe a hundred beowolves at most surrounding their only escape. Plus, who couldn't forget the Deathstalker that snapped its claws threateningly behind the crowd of beowolves.

Deadly claws, muscular bodies, hungry eyes, and sharp teeth. There was a sea of it coming closer and closer. It was only a matter of time before Subaru was a pile of amputated body parts.

Quickly, a black puddle formed in front of Subaru. Like before, two beowolf claws emerged from the goop and began to claw at the ground.

All other members of the group watched in awe as Subaru's companion beowolf lifted its body from the pool and shook its body, much like a dog when it's wet.

Pyrrha was the only one to absentmindedly say, "Wha-?"

The beowolf with patches of white fur got on all fours and let out a deep roar that was just as loud as the Alpha's. She seemed to be edging them on, threatening them to fight.

Yang was the one to finally speak after marveling at the sudden appearance of the beowolf that seemed to be on their side. And what she said didn't help.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together."

 **AN:** **Since Subaru is in the mix now I feel changes must be made. Starting with the fact that Ruby and Weiss would've been too occupied by Subaru to hitch a ride on a Nevermore. It might still be flying around though.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Welcome back and long time no see! I hope you like this chapter just as much as I do! Now to see what ultimate powers Subaru will unleash upon his enemies! Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

The trees revealed their hidden arsenal, a horde of beowolves worthy of taking out multiple cities spilling out from the tree line. The black sea with glowing red eyes stared at the few students who were tasked only to simply get a few relics and rub back. Now it seemed it would have to take more, much more.

The beowolf with patches of white fur stared balefully back at the swarm before her, no emotion shown through her eyes. Subaru stared on as well, only in terror. So many of them. It should be impossible.

The waves upon waves of Grimm shifted, their collective muscles tensing. The Deathstalker gave out a roar, knocking aside a large tree as easily as someone would knock over an empty bottle.

Subaru took a step back, his nerves wrecked and paralysed in fear. That was when he heard sounds of metal grinding and sliding behind him. Looking back he found everyone holding various weapons.

Subaru only glanced across. Seeing Yang with gauntlets of some sort, Ruby with her scythe, Weiss with her rapier and it's dial spinning, Blake with a small sword in hand, Rem with two guns, Nora with an awfully pretty sledgehammer, and then Pyrrha with a sword and shield.

Jaune looked left and right at his fellow classmates and then groaned, "Just great." With that, he pulled out his own sword and shield. Subaru noticed that Jaune shared his expression.

The sight was pretty impressive, but Subaru still didn't feel better. Instead, he held his palms out and said anxiously, "Woah woah woah you're not actually gonna fight those things are you? There's like a fuck ton of them out there. They'll kill us in seconds." To emphasize his point, he threw an arm towards the waiting mass.

Yang looked casually at Subaru. He was an interesting character to be admitted into Beacon. He acted like he was a victim pulled into a situation he didn't sign up for. But if he applied for Beacon then that's exactly what he did. Still, that had to be dealt with later. Putting that aside, Yang said in an authoritative tone, "You've got a lot to learn if you're here to be a Hunter." Yang lifted her arms and gave them a little shake. The motion activated her gauntlets, metal slid to reveal shotgun shells being stored along the circumference of her wrists. The metal continued to slide and shift until it locked into place to form a bracelet that would absorb a strong amount of force while protecting her hands and arms.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble now that the Grimm were finished waiting. Looking back at the Grimm it was now like a stampede of black demons. In retaliation, everyone dashed past Subaru and made a break towards their aggressors. For a moment, all that was left was Subaru and Jaune, that is, until Jaune whined. "Awww man," jogging after the others.

Like a hero, Jaune made his way towards where the battle would take place. However, before he stepped away ten feet he tripped and fell face flat onto the grass. He lifted his head and spit out the blades of grass and mud. Just as he was back on his feet a black figure rushed past him and towards the others.

Subaru never moved an inch, instead he watched as his beowulf leaped forwards and bounded towards the scene.

 _Damn it, Bessie! No wait, that's a cow name. I'll come up with something better when I'm not about to die._

With no way out other than to fight, the two forces met.

* * *

" _Ozpin_!" Glynda shouted harshly.

The man by the said name looked away from the tablet and asked, "Yes?"

Her eyes stern, Glynda frowned and adjusted her glasses as she said, "Do something. Those student are against forces that're too much for them."

"Don't be so dramatic. We've both seen their transcripts so it should be manageable for them."

Fuming, Glynda went silent and stared at her tablet to review the same live footage Ozpin was looking at.

To himself, Ozpin said as he went back to his tablet, "Plus, I wonder what he has planned for us since he seems unaware as to where he is."

* * *

In any other normal circumstances, in a world bound by our laws of nature, a battle against these two opposing forces should've been one-sided. However, Remnant was not such a world. It was now Subaru realised this whilst he watched on in both awe and jealousy as the battle for life or death broke out.

The first few beowolves were slashed to bits by Crescent Rose's wicked blade. In just a second Ruby was surrounded. The pack lunged towards her but then Weiss broke the perimeter and stuck her rapier into the ground next to Ruby. Large shards of ice shot out and impaled the beowolves, leaving the two in a circle of ice and dissolving monsters.

Weiss turned a stern face towards Ruby, "Next time try NOT to get yourself killed."

One of the many beowolves got brave and lunged at Weiss only for it to be cut down with no problem. Just when the beowulfs realised that there were more of them than there were humans, they began to close in of the two.

A green pistol with a blade embedded itself in one of the beowolves skull. The next moment, Ren hopped over the shards of ice and kicked away the now dead Grimm while retrieving the other half of StormFlower.

"Waaahoooo!" Nora came in screaming happily all the while bringing down her hammer upon the group of Grimm. With the pull of a trigger, Nora propelled herself down towards ground and blasted it with a grenade that exploded on impact. The powerful strike shattered the ice and knocked everyone back.

Luckily, Ren anticipated this the second he heard Nora's battlecry and rolled to his feet. He immediately started firing his weapon at the Grimm while yelling with an annoyed expression: "Nora!"

Nora held her hammer behind her back sheepishly, "Sorry, Ren." And just like that she was off again, swinging her hammer and shooting off deadly shells. "I like this!"

Yang suddenly appeared in the mix and caved in the head of a Beowolf that had swiped at Ruby. Uppercutting a wolf, Yang sent the beast to lift up into the air and then she thrusted both her fists forwards. Two explosive slugs of burn Dust blasted the beowolf, killing it instantly and sending the body to crash into the other Grimm. Yang cocked her arm back and let loose an onslaught of explosions into the now dwindling sea of Grimm.

Meanwhile, Blake slashes her blades. Swinging her weapon through the air, she used mana to create a shockwave that cut through multiple beasts. Severed limbs and amputated heads fell to the floor and started dissipating.

A deep, menacing roar made Jaune stop running. Looking to his right, he saw a sight truly terrifying; the Deathstalker was charging towards him. It must've seen him as an easy target, being in the back and whatnot, and had decided to attack.

"No, no, no no no!" Eyes dilated, Jaune turned a full one eighty and began to run back the way he came. "AHHHHHH!" A dozen beowolves heard his screams and gave chase.

Previously content with his placement, Subaru suddenly found himself running alongside Jaune, who had brought the Grimm towards him.

"You idiot! Why'd you bring them to me!" Subaru screamed.

Jaune heard none of this and cried with shut eyes, "Pyrrha, help me! Please!"

Pyrrha stopped running to the group and looked behind herself. Seeing Jaune being chased with something that was against what he was probably trained against rose high levels of concern in her.

"I'm coming, Jaune! Just hold on!"

The blue-eyed beowolf extended her jaws and met her aggressors. It started with her grabbing a beowolf and biting down onto their shoulder blade. The crunch of bone made it clear that she had broken it. The monster whimpered and broke itself free from her. Frightened and injured, it backed away towards its angry brethren.

The blue-eyed beowolf pounded her chest and roared, flashing all of her sharp, deadly teeth. All at once, the enemies charged. Our hero ran forward on all fours and knocked aside the first Grimm. Extending her claws, she slashed across two wolves and sent them tumbling to the ground. A fourth Grimm managed to clamp its jaws around her arm, but she was able to pry his mouth open quickly and bite into its neck and twist.

The wolf went limp instantly. Wasting no time, she tore through a several more Grimm, all the while getting bitten quite a times. In a flash of bronze, Pyrrha's shield knocked away a beowolf's swipe that would've scratched her eye. All attention went to the amazonian who was already catching her shield that came back to her.

Pyrrha made eye contact with blue-eyes that momentarily flashed white. There was a brief pause before the blue-eyed beowolf stuck her claws into the back of another beowulf, killing it.

The short battle continued as Pyrrha threw her spear through the head of a Beowolf. With precision, she threw her shield too; allowing it to hit the end of the spear and launching it out of the Beowulf and into another.

With grace, she flung herself at the staff and kicked another Beowolf as she grabbed her weapon. Subaru stood frozen in place. He urged his feet to move, but they refused to do anything.

Blue-eyes swiped her claws across another beowolf and watched it fall to the floor as death consumed it. She looked to her right, noticing Jaune nervously ready his sword.

A beowolf landed a hit on Pyrrha and sent her off balance. The monster snapped at her, causing her to fall on her butt. The beowolf tensed its body to ready itself. Before it could pounce, a rock flew across its vision and hit its snout.

The creature looked over at the person who threw it: Jaune. With a sudden roar, the beowolf lunged at Jaune. Jaune reacted just in time by holding up his shield and bunting the beowolf to the side.

The beowolf got back onto its feet and brandished its claws. It zig zagged towards Jaune, making it a hard target to hit. It was at this point Jaune cried pleadingly, "Uhh, help!" Pyrrha's spear flew through the beowulf's chest just as it paused to pounce, ending it's life quickly.

"Thank you, Pyrrha," said Jaune.

Pyrrha smiled and took her spear when Jaune handed it to her. "Oh, it was nothing. You looked to have it all under control. I just wanted to help is all."

A looming threat grew closer.

Jaune heard it before he saw it. How could he have forgotten? He quickly shoved Pyrrha to the side and looked up in fear at the Deathstalker's fast approaching claw.

Before he got knocked away, Jaune squeaked, "Oh mama."

Jaune sailed over Subaru and landed among a field of bright flowers, his butt pointed in the air. He groaned out in delusion, "No, big sis. That dress looks horrible on me." Whatever he was imagining, it clearly wasn't anything good.

At this point, Subaru had to make a decision; giant ass scorpion or a large group of wolves. It was a really hard decision, given that he was basically choosing on which one was to end his life. However, Subaru decided to do the lesser evil. The forest was too dangerous for him to be alone in if these things were in there. So he decided he should stay since a giant scorpion would probably be less painful and more forgiving to him when it came to being crushed.

His beowolf familiar saw this and ran with him, ignoring the Deathstalker.

* * *

"Watch it, Ruby!"

Weiss slashed with her rapier, bisecting a beowulf that was bearing down on her partner.

Ruby looked over at Weiss and shot down two Grimm that came at her from behind. After Weiss's initial shock, Ruby smiled and said, "You too." Weiss growled, but took a deep breathe and decapitated another Beowulf that had lunged from her right side.

Now out of explosives, Nora took to breaking the legs of any and all Beowulfs that foolishly came at her. She hummed to herself happily as she smacked yet another Beowulf into the air with her hammer, "Hmhmhm, lalalala." Her carefree manner seemingly surprised everyone, but Ren. He had gotten used to Nora's... eccentricities over the years.

The constant onslaught of Beowulfs slowly began to take a toll on them. Nora's aforementioned grenades had run dry, Ren and Blake were clean of ammunition, Ruby had only one cartridge left, and Yang only had three shells left. And yet, the Grimm kept coming.

"I'm out," yelled Yang when she'd shot her last shell. Her loss of munitions forced her to spend the rest of the fight at melee range. She readied her fists and uppercutted a beowolf, sending it falling back into the horde.

Ren slashed the blades on his guns, mixing in a few kicks and jabs here and there. It was obvious he was getting tired. He yelled over the sounds of fighting, his formerly calm demeanour gone. "What do we do?!"

Weiss treated a Beowulf to a good treatment of acupuncture with her rapier before answering. "Don't expect me for an answer!"

The cat Faunus exclaimed. "At this point, I'll take any ideas!"

Blake sheathed her blade and used that to crush two more beowolves. Then, she threw her weapon and let the blade embed itself in one of the beowolf's chest. She pulled on the ribbon connected to it, sending the beowolf flying towards her. The Grimm's face was caved in when it met Blake's sheathed blade and flew back towards the other beowolf's. His return threw many others to the floor and caused a domino effect. The sight would've been comical hadn't it not been so terrifying.

With barely any ideas on what to do, Ruby surveyed the scene. bhe Beowolf numbers were dwindling, that was obvious. She could tell there was only a few dozen left. That was great, but she realised there was still the Deathstalker that was currently being distracted by Pyrrha and Jaune. Subaru…..well he was just standing there. Thankfully, it didn't seem the two weren't having much trouble, but they still needed assistance.

They just needed a wide spread attack to wipe out a couple dozen beowolves, then their job would be easier. Ruby smiled widely.

She turned to Weiss and asked with enthusiasm. "I have a plan. Weiss, do you have any Fire Dust in the thing?"

Weiss cradled her rapier like it was a baby, an irritated look on her face. She gave Ruby a critical look and said. "Of course I have Fire Dust. I am Weiss Schnee; heiress to the Schnee Dust company! What Schnee would I be if I didn't ha-"

Ruby interrupted Weiss, "Alright, good. Anyway, here's the plan." As Ruby explained the plan, they bravely fought off the beowolves, not noticing just how closer they were getting.

* * *

Nora and Ren ran off to assist against the Deathstalker while the rest we left to deal with the beowolves.

"Have fun!" Nora had said before skipping away with Ren in tow.

Ruby held up a goat against the opposing threats while speaking to the girls behind her, "Alright, girls, let's do this!"

Weiss rolled her eyes as she stood ready, "Whatever, this better work, Ruby."

"I-I-I-It'll work. I think."

With that, Ruby held still before the oncoming wave of beowolves. Weiss summoned large glyph beneath all four of them.

Ruby looked down at the beautiful symbol that appeared on the floor and said. "When I say."

Weiss held the glyph. The beowolves were getting close. Weiss said nervously. "Ruby~?"

Ruby stared at the Grimm come closer and held a finger up and said with dean out words. "Wa~it for i~t."

When the Grimm were almost at the edge of the glyph, Weiss screamed. "Ruby!"

"Now!"

The glyphs glowed a bright white. A strong force expelled from the circular formation and launched the four high into the air. Below, the beowolves looked up in confusion when their meal suddenly started to fly.

Ruby got her cape in her face, but she still managed to say through muffles. "Yang!"

Yang nodded and yelled out. "Weiss!"

Hearing her name called, Weiss hugged and created a glyph above Yang. This allowed Yang to plant her feet on it and launch herself back towards the ground. She activated her Semblance, fuelling her muscles with power she collected during this battle. Her hair ignited but didn't burn, her body glowed, and her eyes went red.

"Yaaaahhhh!" With a yell, Yang planted a fist in the centre of the crowd of beowolves. The result was a large shockwave that swept all the Grimm off their feet and to their backs. The ground slightly rippled from the force Yang applied to it.

At the time Yang began to fall, Ruby called out Weiss's name.

Weiss treated herself to the same procedure and created a glyph to fall back to the earth. On the way down, she flicked her rapier and allowed Fire Dust to infuse itself into the blade. Upon contact with the ground, she sunk the blade deep into the soil. A wave of fire spread across the area, incinerating any of the remaining beowolves surrounding them.

Blake and Ruby fell to the ground naturally and took care of the rest of the beowolves that tried to get up. Soon, the only thing left with them was the sweet sunshine.

* * *

Pyrrha parried an attack, but then the Deathstalker came in for another swipe. She ran towards the beast and jumped into the air while she changed her spear into its sniper form. She took a few shots at it's armoured face before she landed. The bullets did nothing to the thick exoskeleton the giant scorpion wore. Pyrrha then changed her sniper back into a spear and sliced at its many eyes.

The Grimm gave off an awful howl of pain and then shook it's body violently. Pyrrha flew off the head then tucked and rolled back onto her feet before running back. The Deathstalker roared and held out its claws as if accepting her proposal to die.

The stinger came down hard and created a huge hole in the ground where Pyrrha had just stood in a millisecond before. With or without full Aura, she definitely would've been impaled by the stinger and killed instantly without even so much as a goodbye. Thankfully, this wasn't the case.

Pyrrha slid under a claw and jumped back onto the Deathstalker's back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Subaru was lightly slapping Jaune awake. "Hey, come on. Wake up damn you!" He was able to get Jaune's eyes to flutter, but that was about it so far. He tried dragging Jaune, but he was a bit too heavy with the armour on. He wanted to drag him off to safety, but it was too burdensome. So he turned to just waking up the poor fellow.

 _Heavy as shit that_ armour _is, and it isn't even that much. The hell does this world make their_ armour _out of? God damn it!_

* * *

Nora yelped with joy the second she meadows onto the Deathstalker and slammed her hammer down on its face. The Grimm's front half fell to the ground and groaned in what could only be pain.

"Ren! I think this one's gonna be my new friend!"

Ren caught up and landed next to Nora, "No, Nora. You can't just claim every single Grimm you want as your pet."

Nora laughed at his response with a snort somewhere in there, "No, sillllly. They're not pets. They're _chew_ _toys_!" She spoke the last couple words with a devious smile and ran along the Deathstalker's back.

Ren sighed in defeat at Nora's antics, but then he started getting thrown off balance when the Deathstalker started to get back onto it's feet.

The creature let out war cry and threw off everyone on it's back. Pyrrha politely greeted the other two and glanced over to make sure Jaune was still alright with Subaru. Once that was confirmed, she asked Ren and Nora, "So how do we take it down?"

Nora gripped her giant hammer tightly and said happily as if she was waiting for that exact question to come up. "We beat it senseless!"

Ren cut in. "Or we can apply logic and reason into this by coming up with a way to take it down that won't seem impossible."

Nora laughed her bright laugh and poked Ren on the nose, "Well, duh. That's what we're trying to do, silly." She turned back toward Pyrrha with a new idea. "We break it's legs!"

Sighing, Ren held a hand out as if he was presenting Nora and her wonderful idea.

Pyrrha nervously smiled and said uncertainly, "Umm, yes. Well, that's—umm. That one's an idea, I guess."

Nora looked crestfallen, "What? You don't like it?"

"Uhhh. Uhhh. I-uhhhh-I," Pyrrha looked at Ren who was shaking his head as if to say she was against her weird idea. However, Pyrrha's kindness took over. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Hehe."

Of course, Nora smiled widely as she hefted her hammer over her shoulder. "Alright!"

Ren shook his head, but still decided it as the best course of action they could come up with, "But her and I won't be of any help, Nora. We can probably finish it off when you destroy it's legs, but until then we won't be to assist except to distract."

"That's all I need." Nora surged electricity through her body by activating her Semblance and booped Ren on the nose before dashing towards the waiting Deathstalker.

Ren yelled towards the back of Nora, "Weren't WE the distraction?!"

"Let's go." Pyrrha took off towards Nora and then Ren followed closely behind.

The Deathstalker covered its face just as Nora brought the hammer down. The attack did nothing to damage the Grimm's claws. This time it was ready and was able to keep its balance.

* * *

"Come on you sonovabitch."

Subaru shook Jaune violently, yet he still refused to wake up. Looking behind him, he watched as Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha simultaneously attacked the large Grimm that roared in frustration. It's tail struck the ground randomly, missing the intended target by a long shot every time.

Subaru started questioning why he was even helping Jaune, "Why am I even doing this?" But he knew it was the right thing to do and finally brought his hand up higher. With as much power as he could muster, Subaru brought his open palm down hard onto Jaune's left cheek.

"Ow….uh." Jaune reacted from the painful slap and slowly started regaining consciousness.

Subaru happily held Jaune by his collar and shook him some more, his voice full of desperation, "Alright, good. You're awake. Now we have to get the hell outta here!"

Running was the only option in Subaru's mind. After experiencing his life in Lugnica he realised he was no hero in a fantasy world. He was just a boy who happened to die a lot more than he would like. At least in this world he'd found he actually has some sort of power he could use WHILE alive. But until he learned how to actually use it he would like to stay alive.

Jaune, however, seemed to have a death wish. The clumsy dork got to his feet slowly and staggered towards his fallen shield and sword. It was a slow action that left Subaru speechless.

As he pulled out his Scroll, Jaune took into account that his Aura was already almost depleted. But still, he had to make a name for himself at least in the initiation sequence.

"Are you crazy?!"

Jaune ignored Subaru and kept walking towards the Deathstalker. In response, Subaru growled.

 _There is no way in hell I'm dying just for the sake of saving him!_

With that in mind, Subaru turned to his Beowulf friend that had stood to the side during the entire experience having taken care of the beowolves. "Patches, keep that idiot safe."

Patches cocked her head slightly at Subaru. To which he replied. "Yeah I named you Patches. So what? It fits since you have patches of white fur." Whether Patches understood or not, she bounded after Jaune and ran past him. Jaune saw this and shook his head, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

Behind, Subaru started feeling a bit outplayed. Jaune, a total loser was being the better man and going back into a fight he couldn't win alone. Not saying that Subaru was a loser. He was. Subaru was just a loser with a need to prove himself in this new world and the one before. Like before, he died quite a few times before he practically even got through the tutorial. Total loser. With that reminder in mind, Subaru said, "You insufferable idiot," and ran towards Jaune.

Patches quickly closed the distance and dodged a white claw before scrambling into the Deathstalker's face. She then proceeded to scratch at it's eyes repeatedly until they were deemed useless.

With three of its eyes now destroyed, the Deathstalker roared and began shaking its body violently against while repeatedly trying to stab Nora with its stinger. Pyrrha picked up on this. The Deathstalker was obviously protecting its legs a lot more since Nora had damaged one a bit before. And Patches gave her a better idea.

"If we take out the eyes then it'll be blind!" Pyrrha yelled this as Ren backflips away from a claw and kicked it away. "It's protecting it's legs more since they're not armoured! Taking out the eyes will render it helpless and unable to see us!"

"NO! That won't work," Jaune screamed out as he rose his sword towards the massive beast. He rolled his shoulders and said a silent, "Ow," when something cracked.

Ren sidestepped and slashed his blades at the Deathstalker's plated face, doing no damage. "Right now, I'm open to any suggestions!"

"What do you mean, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune screamed and blocked a strike from the Deathstalker with his shield. Patches jumped in front and took the attention away from him. "It's like a normal scorpion, right? Taking out it's eyes won't do anything if they're nocturnal and don't really rely on them during the day! They have sensors in their legs. That's why it's protecting them so much!"

Ren turned towards Jaune, "What are you saying?! We can't do anything to it?!" Behind him, Nora swung her hammer with a smile and knock aside the Deathstalker's attack aimed at his back.

Subaru pitched in, "Have you tried going for the legs?!"

Nora yelled, "I know, right?!"

Ren shook his head at Nora's remark, "That's what we've been trying to do!"

Subaru just shared a look with Jaune. "Sorry, that's all I got."

Raking his brain, Jaune shouted the first thing that came to mind. "It's underside! The belly or whatever! It's not armoured, right?!"

Immediately, Pyrrha caught on, "Jaune, you're a genius!" Smiling, she turned her spear into a rifle and took a few shots at the face plate to distract it and keep it from hurting Patches with it's stinger.

"How are you gonna flip that massive thing?" Subaru asked with traces of disbelief.

"Don't need to," Jaune started.

"We just have to get under it," Pyrrha finished.

"Great, now we just need bait to distract it. Like a snack of something," Subaru joked. "It would have to be someone loud and obnoxious."

Just then, Nora yelled out in glee as she took another swing at the Deathstalker's legs. Her attack was parried, but Nora didn't mind and skipped away just in time to dodge the giant stinger.

* * *

Nora held her hammer high and gladly boasted at the Deathstalker. "Hey, dummy!"

Jaune yelled from the side. "He can't hear you! He can only see and feel movement!"

Even so, the Deathstalker roared and snapped it's claws greedily. It was eager to rip Nora apart, loud or not.

From behind the Deathstalker, Pyrrha was positioned on the spot Jaune had told her to wait on.

Nora slammed her hammer down onto the ground and left a small crater in there, yelling as she did so, "Let's go, Pinchy! Show me what you got!"

With one final roar, the Deathstalker charged forwards with newfound determination to rip her in half. Nora just stood by and smiled, using her was hammer as something to lean on while she enjoyed the scenery.

"Pyrrha, now," Jaune yelled.

With a burst of superhuman speed, Pyrrha ran a lot faster than the Deathstalker and quickly caught up to it. Pulling out her weapon, she reached the backside of the Grimm and slid under without slowing down. Taking aim at the softer underbelly, Pyrrha unloaded onto the beast and spilled its blood and guts onto the grass. Before the Grimm could even register what had happened, Pyrrha had already slid under it's head and stabbed through it with her spear. The Grimm gave off one last groan before going silent.

Pyrrha slid back onto her feet and leaped out of the way as the Deathstalker corpse's momentum still carried it forward even after it went limp.

The giant carcass carved the grass and slowly came to a stop just in front of Nora who hadn't moved an inch. When the body slumped back, Nora gave an approving nod and then frowned as she scolded the Grimm with some finger pointing, "Bad!"

Later on, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang met up with the others just as they began to recover from the fight. Ren and Pyrrha suffered only slight injuries but were exhausted, Nora was A-okay, Jaune was both hurt and tired, Subaru was just mentally exhausted.

 _At least in_ Lugnica _everything was kinda normal. Here we've got giant scorpions and who knows what else. I'm seriously wondering what kind of money it would cost just to get sent back home._

He thought the last part as if he was making an offer to no one in particular…. Witch.

"Come on, guys! Let's get those relics," said a cheerful Ruby.

* * *

"See? An even number!"

Weiss present her hands towards the relics that stood before them; three relics excluding the one Nora and already taken for her and Ren. Yang walked up the chess pieces that were the relics and picked up the Knight piece. She held it up and asked Blake with a smile, "How about a pony?"

Blake agreed with a smirk, obviously amused at Yang's insistence of calling it a pony.

Jaune and Pyrrha walked up and took one of the Rook pieces. "Hm, I've never played chess before," Jaune remarked.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "Really? Oh, I'll have to teach you some day. If it's alright with you?"

Jaune smiled nervously but genuinely liked the idea, "Yeah, sounds awesome."

Weiss, Ruby, and Subaru were the last to walk up. They surrounded the lone Knight piece while Weiss complained.

"Well, see? There are three of us and only one relic. And there has never been a three group partner system so I don't think it's allowed." Weiss crossed her arms with a disappointed look on her face.

Subaru picked up the relic and studied it. Having looked it over, he asked, "So are these relics like actually valuable? Are they like ancient artifacts?"

"Of course not you idiot! They wouldn't just send us on a-"

"Alright." Without a second thought, Subaru broke the relic in half against the edge of the pedestal it stood on.

Weiss's eye twitched, the action leaving her speechless.

After a brief look-over, Subaru handed Weiss the smaller of the two pieces, "Here, does this odd number of relics satisfy the Ice Queen," he mocked.

Subaru pocketed his half and winked at Weiss, "Now, let's go back to this place you call Beacon."

 **AN: Thanks to ThatGreenDooredBookshop for his awesome Beta help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to ThatGreenDooredBookshop for helping with dis chapter. I didn't consult him about the other chapter because I wanted to send it out ASAP so I edited it myself. So if it sucks then you know why.**

"You seem rather….calm about this," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

Subaru shifted in the comfortable chair provided to him by Ozpin within his very own office. It seemed every surface was tinged green or brown; the gears and cogs that rotated above, the walls which had a large window that oversaw the Beacon Common Grounds, and even the metallic floor that had circular designs that resembled gears.

Subaru took it all in with one sweep of his eyes, admiration shining in them. However, Glynda didn't give him the m luxury to walk around freely. As soon as Ozpin had entered, she had commanded Subaru to take a seat.

He wa currently dressed in school uniform, having been given it by a random teacher so he could get out of his pajamas.

It had only been after a minute of silence did Ozpin make the previous comment. In response, Subaru shrugged his shoulders.

Glynda slammed her crop down onto the table, making Subaru jump. "You will speak when spoken to."

Subaru shrunk slightly under her stern, green eyes, "O-okay."

When Glynda collapsed her crop Ozpin shook his head, "Miss Glynda, perhaps such harsh techniques are not needed here, wouldn't you say?"

Glynda visibly grimaced, "No. Apologies, Headmaster."

"Accepted."

It was obvious that Glynda respected Ozpin not only as her boss but as a person. Subaru could clearly see that when Glynda nodded with her final word.

Subaru stayed silent as Ozpin turned to him. The man shifted his spectacles and waved his hand over the table. A luminescent number pad appeared on the table. Ozpin entered in a long sequence of numbers and stood up when a small compartment slid open on the table.

"What's that?" Subaru asked, clearly befuddled on what could possibly await him.

Ozpin didn't answer and instead plucked a device from the hole. The object was a big as a notecard, but just a tad bit thicker. Ozpin gently set the object on the screen that was the surface of the table. The object was scanned for a minute before holographic images of what was stored in there displayed themselves before him. Pictures of papers with images of teenagers were lined in a row.

Subaru watched in awe as Ozpin nonchalantly glided his hand across and moved aside the holographic papers. At one point, Subaru was convinced he saw Ruby's face in there. When Ozpin reached the end of the row of images, he turned back to Subaru. "Well, Mr. Natsuki, it seems you are nowhere within our database and your transcript is nonexistent. I feel like I may have a reason as to why, but please enlighten me as to what you were doing on school grounds?"

"I….," Subaru thought for a moment, wondering what he should say that wouldn't be a lie and get him in trouble. "I lost my way when I decided to take a walk into the woods." Not a complete lie. A lie, but not a pure one.

Ozpin put his hands together and looked at Subaru knowingly, "That can't be true. Beacon is located on a cliff so if you were to come from the nearest city then you would've had to have taken an airship to get here. Plus, you were in your pajamas."

Subaru chose to stay silent before he somehow made this worse. What was he supposed to expect? Did he really expect Ozpin to just enroll him into this amazing school? Of course not.

"This is what I think," Ozpin said. "I think you were transported here from another place. From where? I don't know. But what I do know is that you have a very…" Ozpin paused and looked at Glynda for assistance.

"Unique."

"Of course. You, Mr. Natsuki, are in possession of a very unique set of Semblances that are only gifted to one person every few hundred years."

Before Subaru could let this sink in, Ozpin leaned forward. "And I mean one person in existence. I'm a knowing man, Subaru, so you can't lie to me when you say you just got lost on a hike."

Subaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. The last thing he expected was to be flat out exposed by this man before he could barely say anything. Within just a few minutes, this man, Ozpin, had already figured out he was from a different world other than his own. "B-but how?"

"How what, Mr. Natsuki?"

Subaru shook away any cold feelings crawling up his spine and spoke, "How'd you know I'm not from this place?! That I don't belong here!"

Ozpin studied Subaru like how a scientist would stare at a test tube filled with experimental substances, "Perhaps it's because of how you were dressed. Or maybe how you acted. The whole world knows of Beacon Academy. Even those living under rocks have hear the name." He took a sip from his mug. "So why was it that you haven't?"

Subaru wasn't buying that excuse. "That's bull. Why would it ever assume my true origin just because of ignorance. What if I had memory loss?"

Ozpin kept his amused look and collapsed the hologram. "Well, that, of course, wasn't my only excuse, you see. All you must know is that every world can be connected with a simple helping hand. The art of doing so was, I thought, lost in ancient times. But alas, you are living proof that that is not so. So I say to you that you, Mr, Natsuki, can be a very great ally or a very dangerous enemy."

A dangerous enemy?

Subaru looked down and gripped his pants tightly. He didn't like it. "Are you telling me that I have a choice to become a Hunter or die right here right now?" Subaru could feel the tension in the air thicken. If Subaru were to decline, would Ozpin kill him? Is that what he was getting at here just to be rid of a future threat?

Even Glynda took her eyes off Subaru and stared at Ozpin with concerned eyes. However, Ozpin reassured them that this was not so. "Of course not, Mr. Natsuki. That's an absurd thing to predict considering you haven't done anything wrong. If anything, you done more than enough to be a hero of sorts."

Subaru stood up from his chair and looked at Glynda who was giving him a disapproving look. He then looked back at Ozpin's curled lips and demanded, "Yeah? And what makes me so great? Huh? I wanna know! I've already gone through some tough shit! I've already left people behind because I came here and now they're gone forever! So you tell me, Mr. Know-it-all, just how in the hell am I so great?! If I've already failed horribly and left people to die then what's gonna stop me from doing it again?!"

After his venting, Subaru took his hands off the table and waited for a response. He looked to Ozpin who gave no visible response with his expression. Glynda was still giving her deep frown that wasn't helping anybody. The loud ticking of the rooms decor echoed through the silent dome.

"I thought so," Subaru said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. He had just turned to leave when Ozpin stopped him by speaking to his back.

"It's simple, really, Mr. Natsuki."

Without looking back, Subaru asked through clenched teeth, "Then how?"

Ozpin shared a look with Glynda. Glynda looked panicked and tried signaling to Ozpin with her might to stop talking. However, Ozpin chuckled and continued anyway.

"I enroll you here. That's what you wanted right? To kill monsters?" Ozpin touch his table and a video player from when Subaru had first discussed Beacon with Weiss and Ruby.

"Well, count me in! I shall slay each and every Grimm with my bare hands! And once I'm done I'll gladly take in your praise!"

After watching the clip, Subaru said quietly, "It was just a joke." Deep inside, he knew he wasn't cut out to be a Hunter. Everyone else had super speed and strength, and all he had was some energy shield that he doesn't even know how to use.

"Not the way I saw it. You see, Subaru, each and every one of us has the capacity to be a hero. Whether it is in the eyes of the world, a city, a small town, a group of friends, or even to one person; anyone can be someone's hero."

The video footage changed. This time it showed Subaru struggling to drag Jaune away from the Deathstalker. Wow, he really needed to work out.

Ozpin look at the video with a genuine smile and turned back to Subaru when it ended. "You see? A hero who is willing to save someone he doesn't even know because he knows it's right."

Subaru shook his head. "He wasn't even in danger. That girl, Pyrrha, had it distracted so he was safe without me. We would've won with or without him."

The video showed Jaune up and awake this time, shouting at the others. Ozpin squinted his eyes at the screen when he spoke. "Not true at all. If you hadn't stayed and woken up Mr. Arc then you never would've killed the Grimm as efficiently as you did." Ozpin watched Pyrrha finish off the Deathstalker. "That, Mr. Natsuki, is what I call aiding in victory. Without you, who know what would've happened.

"That is why I want to enroll you here. Beacon Academy will sharpen you into the hero you know you can be. You've already showed admirable qualities in moments of danger. So why not stay and work on those skills further more? You may not believe it yourself, Mr. Natsuki, but we all have a purpose in this world. Some less meaningful than others, but meaningful nonetheless." Ozpin stepped around his table and looked out a window that showed students walking around aimlessly around the campus.

Subaru mulled over those words for a bit. If it was true, if he really was someone with amazing powers, then was this his destiny? Was this the world he dreamt of where he was someone gifted with amazing powers and was looked up to by others? If that was true then why was Glynda still giving him an ugly look?

A thought still lingered in his head, one he wanted answers for. "You said I had power, you know I'm not from this place, and you want to enroll me to become a Hunter because of what I am. But you haven't told me how you know all this. You haven't explained to me why you continue to see right through me. Just who are you?"

Ozpin barely gave that question any thought. He casually drank from his mug until it was empty, then he set it down on the table next to him and started making his way back to his desk. "I'm just Headmaster of a school for Hunters and Huntresses. Do you think I'm god of sorts? No, that's not me. I've gone through this one too many times."

This surprised Subaru. "How many others have been transported here?!"

"Just one. You." Ozpin gestured to Subaru as he said this. "Frankly, I don't specialize in subject matters that apply to you. I'm currently, as you kids say, 'winging it'."

Subaru didn't like the sound of that, but not like before. Now the feeling was more comforting and less frightful. "So you're really not gonna tell me how I got here in the first place?"

Ozpin shook his head with no hesitation, "No. Sadly, Mr. Natsuki, I would like to keep that as tightly wrapped as possible. The secrecy of it was maintained so heavily I'm surprised someone was able to figure it out."

The very fact Ozpin said this made Subaru feel special in some sort of way that was probably proof of his low standards. He was proof of some sort of lost art so that meant he was one of a kind. Inside, he gave himself a non-regrettable high five.

But still, there laid the fact on whether or not Subaru would agree with Ozpin. As if thinking just that, Ozpin played a little more with the screen on his table and pulled up a picture of Subaru exiting the forest just before he'd been hauled away by Glynda. The picture displayed itself as a hologram and minimized to fit onto a corner of a sheet of paper.

Ozpin pulled up another hologram of an admissions form. "Now, Mr. Natsuki, it won't be easy admitting you into my school if you have no background. We will basically have to make up ur whole life. If you're willing to work with me here, then I'm sure you'll be welcomed here among fellow Hunters. So what will it be? Stay with me and discover yourself here or leave and try to find a way home."

Subaru looked at his photograph and wondered just what awaited him in this new world. He's already left two other ones behind, so many third time's the charm. Before he could answer, Ozpin stated, "I don't want to rush you or anything, Mr. Natsuki, but we have the team assigning ceremony to just an hour. Now's the time to decide."

Stay or leave.

Looking into Ozpin's eyes, Subaru couldn't read them. It was like the headmaster was shielding his feelings from him, preventing him from seeing through him. It wasn't until Ozpin blinked did Subaru stop staring and looked at another screen that displayed himself walking alongside Weiss, annoying her.

"You gotta admit," he had said while walking, "I did pretty damn good back there."

"Yes," Weiss had commented with her arms pinned to her side. "You did exceptionally well running away."

Subaru had just waved his hand in front of him as if swatting away the negativity, "Pfffft. I came around."

Looking at the footage, Subaru could only remember what he felt at that moment; useless. He wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted them all to know that at least he could try. Forget what he said before! Forget all that crap! He wanted to at least try and be something else besides his lazy self. At least this way he could find some sort of comfort knowing Rem's death wasn't in vain. His 'banishment' of sorts had led him here. It had led him to be a Hunter, to serve and protect. In exchange for Rem's death, he would become a warrior. Some part of him didn't like the idea, but he knew there was probably nothing he could do about it.

Trying to sound as confident as ever, Subaru summoned the will to take Ozpin up on his offer, "So, where do I sign?"

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You four retrieved the White Rook pieces, so from this day forth you shall be named Team JNPR led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations."

Jaune looked around in surprise as the auditorium of students of started clapping, "M-me?"

Subaru himself was unsure on that decision but still put forth a smile and started clapping. "Good job, man."

Ozpin cleared his throat to get the students to silence themselves. "Thank you. Now, in all the years Beacon has stood it has been tradition that teams would be assigned in groups of four." The whole room of students leaned forwards, eager to hear what he had to say. "That tradition will be broken today." A shift rippled through the crowd.

Giving the crowd just enough time to mull that over, Ozpin gestured for the next team to step forward. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Subaru Natsuki. You five retrieved the White Knight pieces, so from this day forth you shall be known as Team RWBYS led by Ruby Rose."

"What?!"

"Sis, I'm so proud of you!"

Applause filled the room as the new team stood with uncertainty about the next years to come.

* * *

"And why should I help you?"

"I don't know how, but he killed my sister! If not, then he knows how! I am sure of it!"

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim?"

"He ran! If you have nothing to hide then you wouldn't have anything to be afraid of! He was afraid! Afraid like the snake he was!

"Perhaps he was only afraid because of your insistence to harm him."

"You! You helped him escape! He wasn't dead at the bottom of the cliff now was he?! Now you tell me, where is he?!"

"I do not know."

"You can't say that! I know you know! Even if you don't know where he is you can find him!"

"You do not know what I am capable of. Perhaps it is something out of my power."

"You have all these book at your disposal! Use them….please. I-I just want to avenge my sister. That's all I ask of you. Find him so that I may question his knowing behind my sister's death."

"..."

"I don't care if I don't come back! I just want to kill my sister's murderer! Whoever it may be!"

"Why do you cry?"

"Because it's a normal thing people do when they start to lose hope."

"And you have lost this so called hope? It is nonexistent to you?"

"No….not yet. Not until I know you won't help. If you don't, then I don't know what I'll do."

"..."

"... Please..."

"Hmmmm... Then, perhaps I will give you some assistance. But only on the condition you never pester me over such minor inconveniences again, I suppose."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello again! How are you this fine day? Hope this late chapter satisfies you... or not. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Such as "git guud m8. Only 200+ hours? fukin n00b." or "Too much water. 7/10 -IGN"  
**

"Your keys, Miss Rose."

Ozpin handed Ruby five key cards, each with the Beacon Academy symbol and the letters 'RWBYS' printed on them.

"Awesome," yelled Ruby as she held out the cards at arm's length with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll take _that._ " Yang plucked one of the cards and used it to open the door to their dormitory. Inside were four beds all laid side by side with their own separate group of drawers settled next to them.

Ozpin looked past the blonde and said, "Well, the room themselves aren't quite accessible for a five-person team so I made the point to change the room next door that would've been empty."

Weiss took this in and snatched a keycard. Walking the very short distance, she came to another door and opened it with the card. The inside was the same size as the previous one just with only one bed and the drawers.

"Mine!" Yang dashed past Weiss and plopped herself on the bed. "Wow, this bed is better than I thought it'd be."

Ozpin adjusted his glasses, "Yes, well as I said to Glynda when we remodeled, 'better beds for better heroes'."

Ruby dashed and ended up next to Yang. She started nudging her big sister off the bed whining, "No fair, I saw it first!"

"Ease off, Rubes!" Yang started pushing against Ruby's face.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Well, I'll leave this ordeal of choosing sleeping arrangements to you all. Don't forget classes start in an hour."

While the two sisters still wrestled, Weiss stopped Ozpin from leaving. "Wait, Professor, why now? Why us? Why do we have five people on our team?"

"A very simple question with a very complicated answer. I'm sorry, Miss Schnee, but that will have to wait until a…...later time."

"And when will that be?"

Subaru turned with a questioning look, "Yeah, I'd like to know too if you don't mind."

Chuckling, Ozpin had already begun to walk away, "Children, the time will come when you will know. I just hope the time won't be soon because I have a quite exciting annual game of _Remnant: The Game_ with the rest of the teachers in a few months. I don't want to bore you with the details but I have a rather impressive champion streak I'd rather keep."

Weiss and Subaru stood silent as Ozpin turned a corner and went out of sight. Subaru was just about to pick up his change of clothes from the floor when Weiss suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close.

"What did he tell you?" she demanded with a scowl.

"Nothing. Jeez, all we did was enroll me into Beacon. He gave me a whole speech and everything." Subaru separated himself from Weiss and dusted off his clothes as if Weiss had gotten something on him.

Seeing that simple action angered Weiss. "You are just an insufferable dunce with no respect for others!"

"That's where you're wrong, princess." Subaru flicked Weiss's forehead before walking into the room Ruby and Yang were in. "I'm not some pushover that's gonna be taken down with simple words from a girl that clearly doesn't get enough sun."

Weiss flinched from the flick and looked down at her arms. Upon discovering that she was pale and Subaru was right, she balled her hands into fists and said no more. "Dunce," she said to herself. White walking into the room.

"It's mine," Ruby yelled as she tried shoving Yang off the bed, who didn't even budge.

"Nope," Yang simply countered.

Subaru watched the scene with slight amusement and asked, "Is it really that hard? Can't you guys settle it over rock, paper, scissors or something?"

Snickering, Yang turned her head to look at Subaru, "I would, but I know for a fact that Rubes always puts down paper first."

Ruby continued to push on Yang, "It's a reliable choice since people usually put rock first! I have my reasons!"

"Can't we just give it to Subaru?"

Everyone turned to the one that spoke, Blake.

"Well finally you say something," Weiss commented, "I was beginning to think you were mute or something like that."

Yang sat up, causing Ruby to fall on the bed now that she had nothing to push against. "And why's that, Blake?"

Blake rubbed her arm and looked away now that all the attention was on her, "Well, I was just thinking, because Subaru is a boy, then maybe we could split it by gender. Us four can be in the other room while Subaru stays here since he's the only boy that's part of our team," Blake looked back up at the group, her amber eyes taking in their facial reactions.

"I could DEFINITELY agree with that," Weiss said with a content sigh. "At least then I won't be around _him_ at all times."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Subaru moved behind Weiss and turned her around. What he did next sealed Weiss's hatred of him. Subaru immediately shoved Weiss out of the room.

"You are a huge pile of-." Before Weiss could finish her statement, Subaru closed the door with a smile.

"There, now that that's settled we can finish this discussion," Subaru said boldly.

"Let me in!" Weiss banged on the door.

Subaru went up close to the door and yelled back, "Sorry, I'm not letting you in my room! You were mean to me so I'm protecting my mental state!"

"Oh, sure! And I have to protect my mind your idiocy," Weiss yelled back.

"Sure thing, princess!"

"Let me in! I'm gonna kill him!"

Yang chuckled nervously and went up to the door, "Yeah, maybe it'd be best if you stayed here instead of in the same room with Ice Queen."

Weiss had heard, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Yang smiled and, "Come one, Rubes. Let's get settled in our own room before Weiss blows another fuse.

"I think we're too late on that one," Ruby said with a smile. She ended up waving goodbye to Subaru as she left with the others.

When Yang was outside, Weiss instantly tried to get at her. However, Yang was able to keep her at arms distance by planting her hand in the heiress's forehead. "You dare make fun of a Schnee?!" Weiss yelled.

"I will be the end of you, Xiao Long! Ah!" Weiss yelped in surprise when Yang suddenly lifted her over her shoulder and started carrying her off. "You brute! Let me go!"

Weiss began whining and pouting like a child. The scene conflicted Subaru. He wasn't sure whether to smile because of the humor or be worried now that He was nowhere on Weiss's good side now. Not that it really mattered to him whether or not she liked him considering how annoying and bratty he found her, but she had a masterful handle on her weapon so that was a problem if she even actually decided to attack him.

 _But we're teammates now. So hopefully she wouldn't go that far._

This thought lingered in his head for a minute. Teammates. It's been a long time since he been considered a teammate or a partner in any sort of social activity. It felt overwhelming. He now felt he had eyes on him, all waiting to see what he'd bring to the table when they needed him. He could always rely on Patches though. She was more than useful. She'd protected him and the others in any way she could, and all he could learn from her was she liked the name Patches. That's kinda it really.

He didn't know how to summon her again, he didn't know why she did what she did, and, most importantly, he didn't know why he was even here. Here in Remnant. He had a hard time actually believing he was in yet another fantasy world, but like he had before, why not just go with it?

To pass the time, Subaru opened up the drawers in his room and found they were filled with clothing for him. It was all made up of the school uniform, nothing else. He pulled out the school top and sighed, "At least it looks nice on me." A decent uniform for a decent person. It wasn't anything like what he wore at the mansion, which was made of very fine material, but it was nice.

For the time being, Subaru just listened to the sounds of banging and rumbling coming from the room next door.

 _What the hell are they doing? Making a bomb?_

Subaru chuckled at this thought, but an uneasiness struck him when he realized just maybe it could be. He didn't exactly understand this world where scorpions were the size of two tanks so maybe a bomb building activity wasn't lol that far from being absurd. According to Ruby, they had weapon classes in the equivalent of middle school so who knew what else he didn't know.

After thirty minutes of thinking and rearranging his room a bit, Subaru decided to check out the view from his room and walked over to the window. The view outside was quite underwhelming. It seemed he and his team was placed on the side of the school that only showed the East Wing Common Grounds and the locker room. The boys' locker room.

Subaru opened the window and poked his head outside. There was a slight breeze, but nothing too strong. Smiling, Subaru began to realize just how happy he was here now. Things would work out. He'd make friends here and be someone he had always wanted to be but was too lazy to work towards. Things would be different.

Then, Subaru looked down. Jagged rocks covered the floor and then suddenly disappeared, replaced with the steps leading up to the building. A sharp feeling of dizziness struck Subaru and then he retreated back into his room. He slammed the window shut and grabbed his chest, his heart beating at a quick pace.

A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead. With a look of surprise, Subaru wiped it away and continued to back away from the window, the glass glowing a shade of red. A strong humming sound seemed to be coming from the walls until it was as loud enough to make him cover his ears. The ominous light emitting from the window began to become more intense and focused, shining directly on Subaru.

It was like he was trapped in a horror show, with supernatural happenings surrounding him. He wanted to look out the window, but a feeling of dread kept him from looking. More sweat began to drip down his forehead.

 _What the hell?!_

Desperate to find an explanation, Subaru quickly rid himself of the sweat and began to back away from the window and walls, keeping to the middle of the room.

Then a deep groaning noise found its way to his ears. It was at this point that Subaru actually began to feel scared. Something was happening, something bad. This most definitely was not normal, even by this world's standards.

A glow quickly consumed the whole room, showering Subaru's room in red. The humming didn't intensify anymore, but the groaning did. It was beginning to be too much. Subaru was panicking. He had to find a way out of here. Anything, something to get out of there.

Terrified, Subaru scrambled to his feet and began to run to his door. The light from the window followed him all the way to the door.

Subaru slammed into the door in his rush and then threw it open and took one last look behind him.

Like a light switch, everything stopped. The red light that covered the room and Subaru disappeared, the groaning and humming ceased. Everything returned to normal.

"Um…. Subaru?"

A voice caught his attention.

Quick enough to almost break his own neck, Subaru turned to see Ruby standing in front of him.

It wasn't a very good sight for Ruby. Subaru looked crazed and his breathing was rapid. A thin layer of sweat covered his face.

Nervously, Ruby said, "Um. Team meeting."

Shaken up, Subaru asked desperately, "D-Did you not hear that?"

Worried now, Ruby asked as she took a small step back, "Hear what?"

 _Crap._

Subaru looked at his hands. They were shaking. Ruby noticed and asked with genuine concern, "Are you alright?"

Rubbing his eyes, Subaru began, "Yeah, um. Team meeting, right? L-Let me just…" He looked back into his room and waited for something to happen. He waited for the room to grow dark and the feeling of fear to set in, but nothing happened. After a pause, Subaru continued, "N-Nevermind. I'll just follow you."

Ruby watched Subaru gingerly close his door. Something was very wrong with him, and she could tell.

"You don't look so good, Subaru. Are you that nervous?" Ruby came to the conclusion that maybe Subaru was just nervous about being here, at Beacon. Ruby could relate, being a newcomer to this school and feeling the joy and fear that came with stepping right off that airship that brought her here. At that moment, Ruby had known that everything would change. She would finally be the Hunter she so wanted to be.

Maybe Subaru was feeling that now. Maybe realization of where he was and what he was doing had suddenly hit him like a brick wall. The mixed emotions he was feeling were probably attacking him, making his mind overthink and his feeling of fear overflow.

What if no one thought he was good? What if he never met anyone's expectations? What if he let everyone down? What if he just wasn't good enough? What if he-

"I-I guess." Subaru finished closing the door, seeing the room flash red just before it left his sight. He flinched, but kept it undetected by Ruby. He took a deep breath and collected himself. If he were to make a name for himself, he really didn't want it to be something like "Psycho Kid" if he ever acted like that again in front of others. Whatever he had seen, must've not been real. It had disappeared so fast it was like a vision.

 _No! It_ was _a vision. A hallucination._

Subaru scratched his head, suppressing the horrid thoughts to the back of his mind. He said, as he fixed his hair, "Sorry about that, Ruby. I was just freaking out for a bit. I'm fine, really." He smiled, trying to get Ruby to believe him. And it worked

Ruby sighed, smiling. "Well, I guess that's good. Anyway, follow me. We just finished organizing our room, but we need your input."

Ruby walked off before Subaru could finish asking, "My input? What's my input have to do with your room?"

"Oh pfffffft! We're just having a little disagreement, and your vote will break even." Ruby opened the door to their room. What Subaru saw baffled him.

The room was in utter distress. The walls had scratch marks on them already, the curtain seemed to be cut in half with a messy attempt to re-stitch the two parts together, the floor was littered with suitcases and books, but worst of all were the bunk beds. One bed was being suspended above another bed with just a few strong ropes. The other bed was being held up above another bed by mere stacks of books below the legs. What kept it from falling? Subaru hadn't the slightest idea.

What came from his mouth was, "What. The. Fu-"

Ruby covered Subaru mouth to announce to the others that he'd arrived.

Weiss stepped away from the bunk beds and turned around to look at Subaru disapprovingly. Her body language, as well as her facial expression, gave off major hints of being fed up. Fed up with the idea that Ruby was going to make bunk beds mandatory.

"Tell this dolt that we are _not_ endangering our lives with this death trap," Weiss snapped.

Subaru understood. Whatever chaotic plan Ruby had with keeping these bunk beds was obviously something Weiss didn't want. It was indeed crazy, but it did show character in Ruby. It showed she WAS crazy and a bit, maybe very, weird.

Subaru thought it over, rubbing his chin slowly. He started weighing his options, seeing what these bunk beds would do for him and if they would be trouble. Finally, he asked Ruby, "Who are you bunking with?"

Ruby smiled, saying, "Weiss." She pointed towards the bunk that had the top bed being suspended by rope. "That's our bunk."

Subaru resumed rubbing his chin. He watched the puffs of steam start to escape Weiss's ears. "Interesting… and which bed are you sleeping in, Ruby?"

"The top one."

Subaru shook his head. He chuckled. "Well, Schnee, Ruby's our leader. And whatever she says goes. So, yes to bunk beds."

Yang pulled herself up to the top bed of the other bunk. "Told ya! Subaru's chill, Weiss. It's no surprise he'd be that cool with the idea."

"Then he's just as idiotic as the both of you. At least Blake has brains against this."

Blake, who was previously distracted by a book, looked up from her bed that was below Yang's. "What? Oh, I wasn't listening so I just said no. I really don't care with or without the bunk beds." She couldn't have sounded any less interested.

"So am I the only one truly against this idea," Weiss cried.

Everyone simultaneously nodded, causing Weiss to growl, "Then don't come crying to me when someone needs to make a visit to the ER."

"Who needs a hospital," Ruby held up a small white case with a red cross on it, "When you have a med kit handy at all times in our dorm!"

Subaru took a step back in surprise. "Where'd you get just get that? It wasn't on you earlier."

Ruby replied with a quick, "Don't question it."

"What?"

"So!" Ruby yelled. "What's the first order of business?!"

"You didn't answer my quest-"

"Didn't Ozpin say something about classes," Weiss asked with an eye roll.

"I feel like you're all ignoring m-"

"Oh, Weiss, it's almost like you think I listened," Ruby chuckled innocently.

"Okay, that one was intentional. Wasn't i-"

Sighing, Weiss asked, "Is your 'not listening' thing gonna be a normal occurrence every day?" Ruby spaced out.

"I'm just gonna stop talki-"

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby suddenly snapped back into reality, "Huh! Wha? I wasn't listening."

"This is gonna be a very long four years," Weiss said solemnly with a bitter sense in her voice.

Subaru already sensed a while ago that these girls hardly knew each other, meaning that gave him a sort of advantage if it meant getting to know his team. However, Ruby was apparently Yang's sister which was weird consider no their different last names. So Subaru figured they were step sisters. Blake seemed just like a quiet girl that got dragged along with them at some point. And Weiss was from a wealthy family that owned a large Dust company called The Schnee Dust Company.

 _Whatever_ that _is._

So Weiss was obviously gonna be the mean one of the group that'll probably tell daddy all about her problems. Subaru had a feeling he'd be at the top of that list.

"For you and me both," Blake said from behind her book, engrossed in the mystical plot where an evil young wizard tries to overthrow a king from the icy mountains that he believed was the source of power he so craved.

* * *

"Does he ever stop talking?"

Weiss jerked her head toward Yang, "Shhh!"

Port, one of the many Professors at Beacon Academy was droning about some time when he was titled a hero at a young age for capturing a Grimm that terrorized a small village. The tale was boring the entire class, to say the least.

Subaru was resting his head on his arm, holding it up so he could still look like he was paying attention when his eyes were really starting to droop. Weiss noticed this and silently watched as he fell asleep. She frowned viciously before chuckling when his head slipped off his hand and slammed onto the desk.

Now awake, Subaru darted his head up. "Huh?!" Too confused to realize what was happening, the pain hadn't yet registered for a second before he started rubbing his forehead. "Crap. That hurt."

Port's mustache wriggled, "Have anything to share, Mr. Natsuki?" Port crossed his arms, slightly distraught that his story was interrupted.

"Um…" Subaru continued to rub the welling mark on his forehead, "Not really. I was just admiring just how amazing you were." A clear lie, but it was clear that Port was very boastful about himself,

"Ahahaha!" Port laughed heartily, easily pleased with the fake compliment. " _Are_ , Subaru. I'm still the same amazing man I was all those years ago. The only thing that changed was my belly size. But that's a story for another day."

"Ew," Ruby said to Weiss under her breathe.

Yang turned to Blake with a confused expression. "There's a story to that?" She asked. Blake responded with a shrug.

Clearly, it was a story that no one wanted to hear. And considering this was Grimm Studies class it did interest some people on how it could possibly be related to Grimm. It was a mystery that no one wanted to know the answer to, but couldn't help but feel they had to know.

With that in mind, Port continued his story, describing in detail just how he was able to conquer the Grimm beast and send it away in chains.

Subaru yawned then hovered his pencil over his paper, not know what exactly to write. He wasn't sure if anything Port was telling them was important or would be in a test so he decided to do the next best thing, copy. However, Subaru was seated at the end of the row, next to Ruby, so he had to make do with what he could see.

Subaru casually looked at Ruby's paper, ready to write down what she had. Subaru face dropped when he saw what she had. It was a crude drawing of Port with funny captions.

 _No good. Although she pretty much nailed his physique._

Subaru looked at Weiss's paper, sure that she would have something he could use. He saw neat handwriting, but he couldn't read it. Weiss wrote in such a small font that Subaru has a hard time deciphering it. Since that wasn't going to work, Subaru strained his neck to get a look at Yang's paper.

However, Yang's was blank. He looked up at Yang, her lilac eyes were focused on Port, but he was sure everything that went in one ear was going out the other. At that point, Subaru had given up. He didn't need to figure out himself that Blake had nothing written either since she was reading the same book she had in their dorm open under the desk.

 _Damn._

Subaru signed, knowing he had absolutely nothing to go off of now. He sat through at least an entire hour of this class and learned next to nothing about this worlds beasts. He was supposed to be learning about the Grimm, but instead, he got the life story of Port.

Subaru dismissed it as it being a new student thing. Hopefully, as the year progressed, Port would run out of things to brag about and start giving actual lessons.

Distracted in thought, Subaru missed what Port was saying and was suddenly brought back when Weiss shouted, "I do, sir!"

"Wha-," Subaru said in his confused daze.

 _What's happening?_

Port chuckled, "Then come forth and face your opponent."

Port gestures an arm towards a cage nest to him that had glowing, red eyes illuminating through the slits. As if on cue, the creature inside started to get aggravated. The cage shook and jumped, meaning the creature inside was trying desperately to get out.

Subaru automatically scooted his chair further from the side of the room the age was at. He asked Ruby, "We're safe here, right?"

Ruby smiled with a look that showed no concern, "Pffft. We're fine, I'm sure. Weiss knows what she's doing so this won't be a problem."

Despite the reassurance, Subaru didn't seem to be reassured. Any Grimm was terrifying to him. He'd seem eight students take on a huge horde of them, but it still didn't help that he was helpless. They could do all they could, but until he learned how to protect himself he would be easy prey.

Weiss walked down to where Port was and readied herself for what was to come.

Yang cheered, "Gooo Weiss!

Blake waved a flag that read _RWBYS,_ "Fight well!"

Subaru questioned, "Seriously, where the hell did you get that? You weren't carrying it earlier."

Ruby answered for Blake, "Don't question it." She turned back to Weiss and yelled, "Yeah! Represent Team RWBYS!"

Weiss growled back, mainly at Ruby, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus."

"Oh, uh sorry."

Port carried a large battle axe from his desk and moved to stand next to the cage, "Alright. Let the match begin!" With that, the teacher brought down the axe hard and broke off the lock. The door fell, freeing the Boarbatusk. The highly armored Grimm wasted no time in charging at Weiss, tusks first.

Weiss twirled around the Boarbatusk, swinging Myrtenaster expertly across the beast's body. However, the blade bounced off its body harmlessly. Weiss looked surprised, having never gone against this kind of Grimm. She thought that maybe she could've stabbed the chinks in the armor, but they were so small it's would prove to be quite hard.

Port watched, studying Weiss's every move. "Haha! Didn't see that coming now did you?"

Huffing, Weiss turned just in time to see the Boarbatusk swing its tusks at her. She blocked the attack with Myrtenaster but ended up getting stuck when her weapon hooked around the tusks.

Ruby cheered, "Come on, Weiss! Show it who's boss!" Weiss glared at Ruby.

Weiss managed to finally free herself but was instantly knocked to the side when the Boarbatusk smacked her side. Myrtenaster flew from her hands and landed opposite of the area.

"Ah, now what will you do without your weapon," Port commented.

Palms sweaty, knees weak, arms heavy, Weiss rolled to the side just as the Boarbatusk came barreling towards her at top speed. Quickly, she ran to her weapon and readied herself again, trying to come up with a way to kill the Grimm.

Ruby decided to be helpful and yell out, "Weiss, go for the belly! It has no armor!"

Frustrated, Weiss growled back, "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby looked to be hurt by her outburst.

Just then, the Boarbatusk began to form a new attack. It curled up into a ball and started spinning rapidly, gaining momentum. Then, the Boarbatusk took off, a large spinning death ball of sharp bones coming straight for Weiss. Taking a deep breath, Weiss raised Myrtenaster, hoping to strike down on the Boarbatusk's belly.

Just then, a puddle of blackness formed in front of Weiss. Patches roared as she quickly crawled out of her space, having been summoned. She quickly surveyed the area while Weiss stared at her with confusion. Patches instantly found the threat and swung her arm.

The Boarbatusk got knocked to the side but was still able to hit Patches and scratch her arm. The Grimm flew across the room and destroyed Port's desk, sending splintered wood and pencils to the floor.

"Oh, my!" Port frowned, this sudden change startling him.

Weiss wasn't exactly sure, but she recognized the Beowolf from the forest that was with Subaru. In response to this, she yelled towards the seats where her team was, "What's that thing doing here?!"

All heads of Team RWBYS turned to Subaru.

Subaru noticed. "What are you looking at me for?! I don't know! I can't even remember Whites's name." Subaru gestured to Weiss.

Weiss stomped her foot, angry that Subaru could be so ignorant, "It's WEISS!"

"No one asked, sweetheart!"

The Boarbatusk got on its feet, squealing madly. The beast shook its head before beginning to charge again. Patches growled, drool dripping from her maw.

With a loun squeal, the Boarbatusk charged Patches. However, it was short lived since Patches grabbed hold of the Grimm's tusks and held it back. With all her strength, Patches tugged to the side and sent the Boarbatusk onto its back. As she struggled to keep it in pace, Weiss quickly swung her rapier, cutting deep into the Boarbatusk. The beast gave off one last weak squeal before dying, melting away into smoke.

Everything was silent. Students looked onwards with befuddled looks on their faces. Port hefted his axe, getting ready to take on Patches since he wasn't familiar with her.

Weiss glared at Patches, then Ruby. Before anything could be said, Weiss stormed away towards the exit.

The classroom slowly began to come back to life, whispers about Patches. People wanted to know if she was real or someone in a costume. Never have they seen a real Grimm protect a human, and never had it really happened.

Below Patches, another puddle of black ooze formed. Slowly, she began to sink into the muck. Before she submerged she closed her eyes, meaning to rest.

Then the class burst into chaos, all except for the rest of Team RWBYS. Ruby looked worryingly at Yang, most likely sad about Weiss. Blake was staring at Subaru. She showed no emotion, just a blank, emotionless stare.

"What was that?!"

"Did you see that thing?!"

"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit!"

"Oh my Dust! That Grimm was scary!"

"I can't feel my legs it was so awesome!"

Amongst the yelling, Ruby left while Port tried his best to dismiss the class.

Subaru got up to follow her, but was suddenly struck with a feeling of nausea. Suddenly, the room went red and the walls began to hum. It was just like before, except this time Subaru was with others. However, no one else seemed to notice at all. Subaru fumbled when the strong hum started to shake his brain, and fell into Yang's lap.

"Hey! Watch it!" Yang grabbed Subaru's shoulders and lifted him up.

"S-Sorry," was all he could manage to say before he started to fumble to the exit. Luckily, everyone else was too distracted with gossiping about the fight that he wasn't blocked. Then all the windows of the room started to shine a bright red beam, each focused on Subaru.

Yang and Blake watched Subaru fearfully leave the room. Even though they didn't know him, they knew he wasn't alright. Yang went up to follow him.

Subaru burst through the classroom doors. He looked left and saw Ruby round a corner. He chose to avoid attention and ran the other way. The atmosphere followed him. The grand hall turned a shade of red while the large window at the end of the hall shined on him.

Subaru fell to a knee, growing more sick from the feeling this experience brought unto him. Still, he stood back up and knew he needed to escape this. Then for a split second, he saw ahead of him a figure. It was just for a fraction of a second, but he was sure he saw a maid. Pink hair. Stern face. Awful attitude. Beautiful figure. It had to be Ram.

Seeing the familiar face, Subaru wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared. Surely Ram wanted to kill him, but what did this mean? Why did he see her? Why was he feeling this?

The urge to vomit rose. Subaru covered his mouth, intending to keep it in. Then Ram appeared again for a split second, closer this time. Subaru couldn't handle it anymore. He ducked into the nearest janitorial closet and vomited into a mop bucket. IT didn't follow. The light, the sickness, Ram.

Subaru breathed heavily, but it was too much for him. Even though he wasn't sick anymore he could help it. He vomited again, emptying his stomach completely. Then, like a light switch, he fainted.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _For what reason have you come here then, devil?! You've destroyed my kingdom, slain my people, murdered my own daughter, and brought me to my knees!" The beaten king of a once prosperous kingdom coughed up blood from a wound that opened up his chest, exposing the red flesh underneath. "I was the one you wanted! Have you no decency in showing mercy to innocent people?!" The king fell to his knees in exhaustion, making his previous claim more relevant. He used his clean sword as a cane to keep himself balanced._

 _A man in white and red robes kicked aside the king's sword, making it impossible to reach by the poor man and also making him fall to his belly. The wizard in the robes lifted his hand, a glowing orb of black magic levitating in his palm. Smirking as if what the king had said was a joke, the wizard said, "Oh, my lord, it's almost as if you think I care."_

 _The orb of magic pulsated with power, growing in size. The wizard lifted his hand higher, meaning to throw the magic down upon the king to kill him swiftly while taking what was now his. Power._

 **AN: Please like, comment, subscribe, share, and enjoy your day.  
**


End file.
